When The Rain Comes
by Cobert Fan
Summary: Cora plans a surprise for Robert. This part of the summer smut-fest photo prompt.


The rain came down in sheets across the countryside. It was thefirst spring rain to come to Downton this year and Cora watched as the drops falling from the heavens watered the lush landscape before her. She had always thought the gardens of Downton to be peaceful, but in the 30 years she had called the estate home, they had become a sanctuary for her during this time of year. Now that winter and all its gloom had passed, Cora looked forward to watching the countless blooms all around her come to life. Cora leaned her shoulder and head against the window, gazing at the site before her. The rain was letting up and a beautiful rainbow graced the sky above the trees. "This will be a wonderful spring, indeed," Cora thought to herself.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love?" Robert said, coming to stand behind Cora, placing his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm," Cora sighed contently as she felt Robert's chin resting on her shoulder. She loved it when he embraced her in this manner. He made her feel warm and safe. His deep voice in her ear and his breath against her neck made her body relax in the most soothing manner. "My thoughts are of you, darling, as always" Cora said with a grin, turning her face so that her lips brushed across Robert's cheek.

"Are they now?" Robert asked in an amused tone "I think you are just trying to flatter me my dear."

"Never, sweetheart" Cora replied with a chuckle, resuming her view out of the large picture window in the sitting room. "Actually I was thinking about how divine the grounds are going to look now that spring is here."

"Nothing out there could ever be as divine as you, my love." Robert said as he continued to hold Cora close. He too was busy gazing out the window.

"Well, I don't know about that. The gardens are exquisite this time of year," she replied.

Cora's relaxed state began to sooth Robert as well but he held her close as he murmured, "_I_ know Cora. I have always known. _You_ are the most exquisite of creatures and the gardens pale in comparison to your beauty."

Cora couldn't help but smile at her husband's admiring words. "Now who is flattering whom, Robert?"

Cora turned in Robert's arms so that their faces were mere inches apart. Robert answered Cora's question, but not with words. His lips made their way to hers as he began to softly explore her lips. Cora sighed as her arms made their way around Robert's neck deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, Robert touched his forehead to Cora's. "I do love you so, Cora."

"And I, you, dearest," Cora whispered. "Robert, I feel that this is going to be the most wonderful spring. We have had too much heartache as of late. It is time for us to enjoy some peace and contentment." Cora stated a soft smile playing at her lips.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart," Robert agreed. As the last of the rain shower ended, the couple watched as the sun began to shine, illuminating them with its warmth. Cora turned to gaze out the window once more with Robert's arms still around her, he pressing into her and she resting upon him.

Cora wished they could freeze this moment. It was one of the few afternoons that Robert wasn't in meetings or out on the grounds. She relished the quiet moments that they could find to simply be. _This_ was one of those moments. Cora closed her eyes, letting every thought slip from her mind and enjoying Robert's presence and embrace. Being here like this with him made her feel as if everything in the world was right.

Cora and Robert stood like that for untold minutes. Unfortunately, though, their time was interrupted as Tom walked into the room.

"Robert, there you are." Tom began, "I have just spoken with a tenant on the east side of the property and there is an issue he needs to speak with you about."

Robert's peaceful countenance changed as he turned towards Tom. "What now?" Robert asked with a sigh.

"You know Davis; he only wants to deal with you. He still doesn't trust 'The Irishman'," Tom replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, alright," Robert said as he kissed Cora's cheek. "I will ride out there now. Cora, love, I should be back before dinner, but if I am not, start without me. I won't have the whole house being disrupted because I am working late."

Cora could see the tension in Robert's face and the tightening of the muscles in his shoulders. She heard another sigh escape his lips as he exited the sitting room to head out the front door. Since Matthew's death, Robert had taken over much of Matthew's responsibility around the estate. Of course there was a time when Robert ran the estate completely. But after Matthew and Tom came on board, they had expanded the farmlands, taken on more tenants, and had increased productivity. All the extra work was manageable between the three of them, but with Matthew gone, it was a tough job. Tom had taken on any extra responsibility that he could, but most of the older tenants preferred to deal only with Robert. This often made Robert's share of the burden a bit overwhelming. It had been agreed upon that they would employ someone as an overseer or manager, but until they could find someone qualified and trustworthy, Robert continued to manage most of Matthew's share on his own.

Cora was worried about her husband.

The strain of the past few months had seemed to wear on Robert. Things that he would normally take in stride seemed to make him tense and fatigued. She had seen the same thing happen to Robert's father years before his death and was frightened at the prospect of the stress affecting Robert's health. On most evenings, he would share his concerns and the events of the day with her. It was a way for him to unburden himself and keep a sort of balance between the Earl of Grantham and Robert Crawly. She would listen and comment if he asked her opinion but she felt helpless in her inability to really help Robert.

As time continued on, exhaustion had set in. There were many nights in the past couple of weeks where Robert could barely keep his eyes open once he came to bed. She missed spending those quiet times with her husband. She missed their talks and embraces. She missed feeling like she was a part of his days. She also missed the passion that usually filled their time together. She didn't push him because she knew he was exhausted, but oh how she missed him. He was up and on the estate most mornings before she even stirred and he was asleep more often than not, before his head could even come to rest on the pillow. The lack of private time for Robert and her was taking a toll on Cora and she could only imagine how it made Robert feel.

So, when there were brief moments like today, where they could simply be together, she treasured them and they left her wanting more. Unfortunately, until an overseer was hired, this was the lot they had been dealt and Cora was determined to make the most of it. Cora had spent most of the morning trying to think of a way to help ease the stress and exhaustion that had been thrust upon Robert. But because of his schedule, it was quite a challenge to think of something that would not interfere with his duties. And so, she considered asking for a second opinion.

"Tom" Cora called out as Tom began to exit the sitting room. "Do you have a moment? I would like to discuss something with you."

"Of course Cora. I was just on my way to check Sybbie," Tom replied.

"It will only take a minute, I…well I'm…" Cora sighed trying to find the right words to say. "I am worried about Robert, Tom." She was surprised to see understanding flash across his features.

"I am too, Cora." Tom confided. "I wish there was more that I could do. I know he doesn't want me to take on too much because he feels it takes away from Sybbie. But I see the stress it is putting upon him."

"Oh, Tom…Robert and I are finally in a good place after the past few years. I am so afraid that he is starting to take on too much and is keeping the stress of it all to himself. He knows I am concerned and he doesn't want to worry me. He is up and gone before the sun rises and is so exhausted he can barely keep his eyes open past dinner." Cora paused, frowning slightly before adding, "to be honest Tom, it scares me. I don't want him in an early grave like his father."

Tears began to fall down Cora's face. Truth be told, she was no better than Robert in letting her fears and concerns out. She didn't want to worry Robert and so she smiled sweetly and talked of only positive things. The last thing she wanted to do in the few moments they were able to take for themselves was to fill the time with even more stress.

"I am so sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to get so emotional," Cora whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

"This isn't just affecting Robert, is it Cora?" Tom asked.

Cora shook her head. "No, it is not. I miss my husband. I feel foolish confessing this to you because at least he is here, but I miss my joyful Robert. I still catch glimpses now and then, but I am fearful that he will slip away if things don't improve. If only there was a way I could get him away from here, if only for a few days. He needs the separation so that he can rest, but he also needs to separate his thoughts from the business here on the estate, to clear his mind."

"Why don't you plan something, Cora" Tom questioned. "Surely I can manage things for a few days." He smiled reassuringly.

"That would be wonderful, Tom. But unless we want to stay at the Grantham Arms, there isn't a place suitable to stay close by and I think the train ride to London would only make Robert more tense than he already is." Cora said with a disappointed sigh. She knew her husband and knew the city would only set his teeth on edge.

"What about the renovated cottages on the south side of the property?" Tom suggested. "There are no working farms on that side, so there would be no tenants to disturb you. The cottage that I was renovating for Sybbie and I last year is vacant and is quite nice, if I do say so myself. It is just sitting empty. Why not make use of it?" He smiled, pleased at his idea, and added, "it is close enough incase there is an emergency on the estate but private enough for to take Robert's mind off of his responsibilities."

"I had forgotten all about that, Tom!" Cora exclaimed. Her thoughts had been so scattered, she never thought to look for a solution so close to home. "That is a most marvelous idea. Thank you, Tom!" Cora replied, leaning up to press a kiss to Tom's cheek. She hurried out of the room a moment later, after thanking Tom profusely, and decided to start planning immediately.

Cora couldn't hide her excitement at the prospect of stealing her husband away for a few days. She made a list of things to do and which of the staff she would need to speak with to prepare for Robert's surprise. "Yes," she thought to herself, "this is going to start off to be a very good spring indeed."

Three days had passed since Cora's conversation with Tom. On her morning walk the day before, she headed down the path to the cottages. Her breath caught when she spotted the structure. It was beautiful. The row of cottages sat facing a small pond and the flowers and vines adorning them had begun to bloom. There were puddles on the pathway left over from the previous days rain, and they illuminated the area as the sun glistened off of them. If ever there was a serene place, Cora mused, this is it.

Only one of the cottages was fully renovated on the inside. Cora, using the key Tom had given her, opened the door and stepped inside. The modest yet comfortable looking furniture was perfect for two people and Cora immediately grinned when she thought of how she would like to put the large fur rug in front of the fireplace to use. Cora continued looking around the space making mental notes of things she would need to make this a most enjoyable retreat for Robert and her.

Cora spent the remainder of that day readying the cottage for Robert's arrival. She had packed both she and Robert overnight bags with things they would need and asked Mrs. Patmore to prepare enough food to sustain them on their getaway. The normally stern cook smiled a knowing smile when Cora had confided in her about the plan for Lord Grantham. She made sure to prepare His Lordship's favorite foods, at least the ones that would travel and keep well, and had done so gladly for the lady of the house.

Cora had arranged for Tom to send Robert out to the cottage unknowingly. She wanted to keep her plans a surprise, so as not to risk Robert disagreeing with her. She knew there was work to be done on the estate and Robert would feel obligated to take it on himself. Cora also knew that if she could get Robert to the cottage, she could convince him to stay. Of course, it would not take a lot of convincing after the way Robert had looked at her and kissed her that morning, while she was getting ready. She had instructed O'Brien to wake her earlier than usual. Bates was still dressing Robert when Cora slipped out of bed. Robert entered their room from his dressing room when he heard her get up. "You are up early, my love. Do you have a lot to do today?" Robert asked.

"I do, sweetheart. I have quite a day planned, actually." She said smiling to herself, knowing that the day and the following days included some alone time with him. She blushed at the thought of what she hoped she and Robert were going to be doing later that day.

As her normally porcelain skin tinged with pink, Robert found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been far too long since Robert had seen Cora blush and since he had his way with her. "_Is she always this alluring?"_ He thought as he stared at her.

Cora was absentmindedly biting her lower lip while twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She was trying to push thoughts of her and Robert making love in front of the fire out of her mind. _"Stop it Cora"_ she thought to herself. _"You will surely give yourself away if you don't stop it."_

Just as Cora looked up in the mirror she caught Robert's reflection. She recognized that look. It was the look that told her Robert was imagining much the same thing that she was. Cora stood from her vanity and placed her hands on Robert's face. In seconds his lips were on hers and his hands were roaming over her body. The thin material of her nightgown drove him mad as his hands traveled from her wait to the swell of her bottom, and then up her sides to her breasts.

"Robert," Cora gasped as his lips moved from her lips to her neck. "As much as I don't want you to stop, I don't want O'Brien walking in on us, either."

"It has been too long, Cora. I have missed you, my love," Robert moaned, his voice husky with desire.

Before Cora could respond, though, O'Brien had entered the room with Cora's breakfast tray and a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, I am most sorry your Ladyship. I didn't realize…" O'Brien began.

Robert jumped at the sound of O'Brien's voice. His discomfort was evident to Cora and she couldn't help but grin. "I am sorry, darling. If I had realized that you would still be here I would have…ur…um planned better." Cora blushed at her admission to Robert. With a frustrated sigh Robert kissed Cora once more on the lips, gave O'Brien a very frustrated sideways glance, and exited through the door. As he was leaving Cora heard him mumbling something under his breath. If Cora would have to guess she would imagine that the words mumbled were ones of exasperation at the interruption. Knowing Robert's desires for her at that moment made Cora's plans for the days to come that much sweeter.

Cora looked around the cottage at her handiwork. It was perfect. She had placed candles all around the room and had lit a fire in the fireplace, of which she was most proud. There was chilled champagne with two glasses on the table next to the settee and fresh flowers on the mantel. Cora had unpacked their bags in the small bedroom that was just off the main room in the cottage.

Knowing that Tom had instructed this particular side of the property was off limits, Cora knew that no one other than Robert would venture down here. Cora was dressed in a new black step in chemise and matching robe. It was one of the newest styles that had a much shorter hemline and a wide lace pattern over the bodice, which allowed for a see through look. Cora felt scandalous when she ordered it, but she could visualize the look of unabashed desire that it would place on Roberts face.

If there was one thing that Robert loved, it was Cora's ability to still surprise him after 30 years of marriage. So, taking a chance, Cora ordered the garment.

Cora wore her hair down in long locks just the way Robert like it. _"This is perfect for distracting Robert."_ She thought to herself. Cora knew that Tom was going to convince Robert to come and inspect the cottages, with a ruse that someone had taken up residence in the empty structure. Robert and Tom's lunch meeting was supposed to be finished an hour ago, so by Cora's calculations, Robert should have been arriving at the cottage any minute.

Robert was perplexed as to why Tom was insistent that_he _be the one to inspect the cottages. After his morning with Cora, Robert had hoped to head home after his meeting and spend some much-needed time with her. While Robert had never wanted to his work on the estate to take priority in his life again, he had realized over the past few days that in his effort to handle his newfound responsibility, time with his Cora had suffered. And Robert had quickly realized that when his time with Cora suffered,_he _suffered. She was the calm that soothed him and the silver lining in every hard day.

Robert's mind was quickly brought back to his present location, however, as the motor stopped just outside the cottage. As Robert made his way to the door, he noticed what appeared to be the flicker of candles through the window and smoke coming from the chimney.

Robert slowly opened the door and looked around the room. Someone had most definitely been there. The cottage was warm and looked quite romantic, Robert thought. Perplexed, he called out, "hello? Is anyone here?" Receiving no answer, Robert stepped further in the room and turned to close the door behind him.

When Robert turned back around to inspect further his breath caught.

Standing before him was Cora in the most unexpected garment. Robert's eyes roamed over Cora's form, taking in the sight before him. She was beautiful, exquisite, and most seductive. _"Dear God, this has to be a dream,"_ he thought, shaking his head. Robert was frozen and dumbfounded. He was so flustered he couldn't seem to make his legs or mouth work as he stood absolutely still.

"Robert, darling, are you alright?" Cora asked, beginning to wonder if, surprising a man who had barely slept in two weeks, was wise? "Robert, please say something," Cora spoke again when he failed to respond, now concerned that perhaps this had all been too much for him.

_"This is real,"_ Robert thought. He swallowed hard trying to lose the lump that had begun to form in his throat, and looked up into his wife's eyes. "Uh...wha…I mean…how…um…Cora?" Robert was barely able to form a word, let alone a sentence.

Cora grinned realizing that Robert _was_ a bit overwhelmed, but in the most magnificent way. She slowly untied the robe and allowed it to slide off of her body, revealing the very sheer, very lacy, black chemise. Robert nearly lost himself right then and there. The sight was almost more than his body could handle. He was constantly in awe and very grateful that after so many years of marriage Cora could still undo him with just a look. She had not even touched him yet and he was about to lose control.

"Robert, do you like my surprise?" Cora asked as she slowly made her way over to her husband.

"Very much, so" Robert breathed. "There are no words to describe how much I love this surprise."

That was all Robert managed to say, and Cora, too, because before she realized it, Robert pulled her to him and began devouring her with his kisses. All rational thought left Robert as he began to explore Cora's body through the thin garment she wore.

"God, Cora, I thought I must have died and gone to heaven when I saw you standing there like that," Robert admitted as he rested one hand on her back and threaded the fingers on his other hand through her hair. "But darling, I don't understand. What is all this?" He murmured.

"Mmm" Cora replied, loving the feel of her husband's hand on her. "This is my plan to kidnap you and have you all to myself," she continued.

"Really?" Robert questioned amusingly, "and what do you plan to do with me during this, 'kidnapping'?" Robert's ability to form words was already deteriorating again as Cora had begun to remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt but he attempted to play along.

"Well, I plan to do the most delicious things to you. I plan to spoil you, relax you, and then have my way with you," she whispered between kisses on Robert's neck.

That was it.

Robert could handle no more as his lips found Cora's once again. Robert was on fire and he felt if he didn't have Cora soon, he could very well explode. In a rush of kisses and moans, Cora managed to finish undressing Robert and soon they were lying on the floor, in all of their naked glory, ravishing one another.

"Oh Cora, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Robert said with a gasp.

"Show me my love. Please, show me." Cora's voice was breathy and full of passion as she spoke, barely able to string together the words between gasps and sighs.

Robert's hands grasped Cora's hands as their fingers intertwined. Pressing themselves as close together as possible, they both lost themselves in the feel of each other and the sea of pleasure engulfing them. As their journey to the stars continued, neither could tell where Cora ended and Robert began. Time seemed to stop as they exploded into euphoria over and over again.

"Robert that was magic." Cora murmured with an exhausted sigh as she rested her head on Robert's chest.

"You were bloody brilliant, Cora, and what you have created in this cottage is amazing," Robert replied as he glanced around the cottage from their place on the floor.

Cora's smile was enough to light up the room. "Thank you, darling. I thought we could do with a few days alone together. This seemed like the perfect spot; it isn't too far away and is very private," Cora admitted as she snuggled in closer to husband.

"You, sweetheart, always know what I need, even before I do," Robert confessed, placing a kiss on Cora's forehead. "I am so sorry I have allowed the estate and all it encompasses to take up our time together, darling. I hope you know how very precious you are to me, Cora."

Cora looked up at Robert with unshed tears in her eyes, nodding in agreement. "And you are so very precious to me, my love." Cora's voice was full of emotion as she gazed into Robert's eyes. "I just couldn't bear watching how everything was continuing to fatigue you. I had to do something to sooth all the worry and tension I see on your face and in your eyes. I know you are physically and emotionally exhausted Robert. I also know that you would never allow yourself to take pause to rest."

"Ah," Robert sighed knowingly, "so that is why you have whisked me away to this quaint little cottage in the woods."

"Yes," Cora replied with a pout, "that and I missed you horribly."

Robert couldn't help but grin at his wife. "Thank you, Cora," Robert said in a serious tone.

"You're welcome, darling, but I must admit that my motives were not entirely unselfish," Cora replied with a smirk.

Robert shook his head, focusing on his wife, rather than the lovely candlelight space around them. "Not just for this, but thank you for saying yes to me all those years ago, when I asked you to marry me. My life would not have been a life worth living had I not had you by my side. You have given me far more in my lifetime than I deserve or ever imagined," Robert whispered as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Oh Robert," Cora breathed as her lips once again found those of her husband.

There was little need for words after that.

They had lived more than 30 years as husband and wife, as lovers, and as best friends. With each obstacle that appeared in their path they overcame it. With each storm of rain that tried to extinguish their love, they bloomed with a renewed sense of love and belonging to one another. Each knew exactly what the other needed and provided it, thus drawing them closer and closer to being one heart beating with the sole purpose of sustaining the life they had created together.


End file.
